User talk:Russ3Z
Linszner smob info? Do we trust the smob info on http://wotmud.linszner.com/smobs.php? And should we trust the item loads and percents? Even if we don't, it might make for a good starting place until someone can generate more accurate lists and percents. :Not really, for two reasons. First, the site isn't really being actively maintained, and second, numerous load changes have since occurred, without the original data being removed, so the percents as well as the actual loads might be wrong. :A really concerted smobbing effort is needed to give accurate results, and even then a number of factors can skew the data. For instance, unless you camp at a smob right after boot and hit it every time hour on end, there is a chance that someone might hit a smob say 3 times, when it has a nice load, then leave it when it's a bad load. If every time you come along to test is After that happens, you'll see a larger amount of bad loads than the tables truly provide for. Russ3Z (talk) 17:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Logo Been around for a while, finally have a reason to make an account - if you give me access to the source so I will prettify the Wiki. Do you have a shared folder somewhere where I can drop the logo? LyrenT (talk) 15:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC)LyrenT There you go, have at it. :p What's the usage category for on the weapons pages? LyrenT (talk) 14:55, April 29, 2014 (UTC)LyrenT Conection details Ah, guess it was time to take down that warning, but the forums are still not back (AFAICT). BTW the connection details have changed slightly to games.mudlet.org:2224 ... SlySven (talk) 06:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Player of Jomin al'Bara Accepted Templates Allo! Can you look over the heavy leather shoes? I pulled the source code for other footwear and hacked it together from that. Can you let me know if I missed anything? My only thought is that there isn't a place to put the description when you look at it, just when it is on the ground. Let me know if I did anything wrong, or should do anything else. I'm on worksite and have time to telnet mud but not really play so I was going to add some basic eq pages. Exodio (talk) 00:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Never mind on the description - i thought there might be differences but it seems that it is just a repeat of the item name. !! Exodio (talk) 22:18, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Ha, I understand templates now. I was messing around on the Walking War Robots wikia and made a couple of templates. I promise not to break the ones here anymore ;) Exodio (talk) 21:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Russ Hey Russ! This is TheGiantPotato. Its been a while. I have lost the mail account this wiki was created with, so this is my new account. :-/ I'm not sure how hard it is to adjust ownership issues, since technically I own it, but practically I can't login to claim it anymore. Maybe there is some process for you to formally take over? I see the mud is back up! I'll see you around in the game. Thanks again for all your hard work. This wiki would never have gotten off the ground without you. Zxq9 (talk) 10:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Loops Extension Hello there. Just a small request, would it be possible to have the Loops extension installed for this Wikia? It would help with cleaning up the code for the In Game template :D Salamangkero (talk) 10:29, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Retools A small heads up: I believe the "unknown" ls clan retools you pulled from that aow log are rank 8 retools and not formal clan retools. Rank 8s can retool all equipment, not just weapons, which would explain why almost everything he was wearing was retooled. TheElyse (talk) 20:27, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up on that. I'll remove those items and simply keep them on a personal list so that, if seen again, I'll know not to add them. Russ3Z (talk) 10:11, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's bizzare. It is "The Abominable Snow Beast" all capitalized in its short description, but the mob's name, shown in battle and on trophy is "an abominable snow beast" all lowercase. This year, loaded in the quest zone for the prisms/snowflake quest. In previous years it's sometimes been a wandering mob, without the cute deer. No clue on intro date or the like and didn't do any conning or the like to test weight or height. Smobs Hey, currently smob loads are listed all in one table, with a Rarity column. I thought it might be nice to list each possible load separately. I've put an example on A forest brigand leader. Maybe this results in too much redundancy, but since "rarity" isn't very reliable without doing serious repeated smobbing, I thought this way might be clearer. Feel free to revert or tweak! Nivwot (talk) 07:59, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :This is something I have been giving a fair amount of thought to, without yet coming to a satisfactory conclusion. To me, the ideal would be to set up something like I am doing for shops lately. If you look at the shops pages, you'll notice I don't just use a table, but rather a template (StoreLine) for each item. What that does is allow me to use an extension I added called DPL, which can query like a database. :The power of this comes in the item pages. Take for instance the page "a lantern". It uses another template I made called ShopLoads which uses DPL to find every shop that loads the item and automatically generate a table. This is much much simpler and less prone to error than having to manually check and add links. I've made a small start for this on ground loads of objects as well, via the GroundLine and GroundLoads templates (see a sack of green ivy for a first example of this). :So, naturally I'd like to do something similar for mobs. I've already made MobLine and MobLoads templates, but I still have some reservations. You hit the nail on the head with the point that the "Rarity" column is currently not all that useful without a way to keep track of multiple loads and generate percentages. My first thought has been to use the Talk pages to allow people to post loads each time thy hit, but that probably isn't very user-friendly and it would still require manual analysis of the data. I do know, however, that Javascript can be incorporated into pages, so it Might be possible for me to come up with some sort of entry form that people can use to enter smob load data onto the page and have it update automatically. This is probably a long-term thing, which might also apply to shops that have % loads too. :I've gone somewhat off-topic to your actual post, so long story short, for now your idea is interesting, but for more than a couple of loads I imagine we'll need a more compact way to present it. Have you considered doing it by slot? For instance, you'd have a table with the left column being "Slot" or "Type" or such, then multiple columns for "item1 item2 etc". Here is a possible example (partial version of your forest brigand leader page) - : :The actual formatting and columns headings and such might need changing, but you get the idea. The downside is that any time a new item for a slot is found, you'd have to go back and make sure to add an extra column to each line. It also of course does not show any % for loads, but that's a minor point right now since we lack enough data for that anyway. What are your thoughts? Russ3Z (talk) 12:37, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh neat, so each smob's item would be entered in a MobLine, and then that item's page would automatically query mob pages to list loads? :: Mostly I just wanted a way to determine if there were certain items that always/never loaded together on a smob, and record exactly what possible loadouts existed, but there are so many variations that it would indeed get too cluttered to keep them all in separate tables like I did. My feeling is that certain smobs have a few "base loads" with different sets of % loading items for that loadout, but I could be wrong on that. I like your slot-based table, but as you say it would become tedious to add a new column every time. :: For now should I start using the MobLine template?Nivwot (talk) 12:49, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, ideally I think I want to use the MobLine format, for the query purposes as noted, but there are still some kinks to work out. As you say, mobs often have a base 100% load, then other items on % load, but those % loads can be "kits" sometimes, a prime example being how the lithe women are. In that case you have 3 completely separate loads, but for other mobs/smobs you might have a 100% base, 3-4 "kits", and then some additional % items separate from those. Trying to figure out all the combinations could be very complicated, and while I would love to see it myself, it may perhaps be beyond our technical abilities at the moment. :::One other technical concern that I have noticed with my templates is that they break when encountering certain punctuation marks (commas and apostrophes in titles, so far). I'm trying to figure out causes and workarounds, but for the moment it is causing issues with a few items (see a sleek, mahogany-shafted spear and a woodcutter's axe). :::Still, for now my thought has just been to start with the normal "item/type/rarity" table, using the templates mentioned. For keeping track of %loads, eventually I want a user input form, but perhaps for now a simple way is just to add each new hit's load to the mob's Talk page to keep track. Things can always be changed down the road, of course. :::For an example of the MobLine template in action, please see the chief of the wretches. Note that it also allows the use of retools (the Tinker smob, maybe others come to mind). I've not yet started using the MobLoads template on item pages yet, since I still have a few kinks to work out. Russ3Z (talk) 13:51, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Ahh, just saw all this after I entered Captain Kelsn and Tear Dweller... Im excited to work on Smobs, riverboats, and oceanboats (Ocean Ships?) content. I am new to all of this so any advice is greatly accepted while I get up to speed. Medakan (talk) 06:17, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Mob type determination? Something I should have asked sooner, but how do you go about determining a mob's type? I've just been assuming that things with arms, legs are humanoid, and things with paws are animals. Is there a better way? I've been using "consider" to determine gender, since it returns a clear he/she/it. Nivwot (talk) 22:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Right, so that's part of it. Only animals have paws and forelegs and that, birds have wings and such, fish have various fins and such when hit. Snakes are a bit trickier since they only have Head and Body slots, which are shared with many other types. Still, you can tell it quickly enough since you'll see 20 or so Head/Body hits in a row with nothing else. Horses of course can be ridden so that's easy too, and trees have obvious parts. ::A number of mob types have human parts, though. Spirits are easy enough since you need a honed weapon and they leave no corpse, and undead don't show any HP prompt and such. Otherwise, for the strictly Humanoid subtypes, there are two methods, Track and Locate Object. High enough track will stop showing Humanoid and will instead show the specific type, though I don't trust it quite as much since it's a bit weird (Birds are shown as Fowl instead, for instance). ::Rather, I prefer Locate Object. Give the mob something with a fairly unambiguous keyword and run a locate on that. It will show the specific type, and sometimes shows unassigned (xxx object carried by a None, for instance). The Twitter feed does that as well...I know people don't like it, but frankly I wish it would do it even more often, since you can find out both mob types (sometimes the only way to do it, if a smob is no-locate for instance) and the zone name that way (also useful since Viv won't release the zone names for whatever reason, like Sayuja did way back. Russ3Z (talk) 23:22, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Keyword ?? Also I'd been taking "??" in a keyword section to mean that more possible keywords may exist. Does it actually indicate that some of the listed ones are untested? Nivwot (talk) 22:56, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :No, you were right, when I had "??" beside it that just means I had not tested all possible keywords that I could think of. Now that it is brought up, it's a good time to list some words I find useful but not always obvious, such as human/trolloc/aiel/etc for types, male/female/man/woman, names of nations (ie both Andor and Andoran), names or part names of clans, and special words like smob. :Useful for items too, where keywords like rare and unique, holiday names like christmas, and item types (ie a sword responding to long and blade even if not in its name or description). :In both cases, it can sometimes be a useful exercise to run Locates on different keywords...I've found some by accident that way (why does a pendant of crimson-flecked quartz respond to "web" for instance? Russ3Z (talk) 23:27, April 3, 2016 (UTC) hi. Nice work so far on the pages. i love how this can help everyone.--Ali san9 (talk) 07:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ali_san Good luck Following an unpleasant IMM encounter, I'm done here. Best of luck with the wiki, and I was very impressed with your innovative programming! Have fun. Nivwot (talk) 22:48, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Going to post this here and on your page as well. I'd like to ask you to not let the actions of one person turn you off from something you enjoy. Imms are people, and I've had bad experiences with some myself, but I've learned to try to just ignore the bad apples and do what I like. :Your contributions here have been extremely valuable, and I'd hate to lose your help, to say nothing of having the game lose a good person. :Take a little time off if you need, but I do hope you'll come back. Russ3Z (talk) 23:06, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Strange mark item Hey Russ3Z, Thanks for the message. That sounds totally reasonable (strange mark). Will try and add some of that information for you when I get a chance. Be well. EolZimroel (talk) 13:56, June 7, 2016 (UTC)EolZimroel Yarn and cloth Hi, I was going to add the information on making a spool of yarn from an empty spool and making a bolt of cloth from a spool of yarn. Do you want me to add the information to the spool of yarn and bolt of cloth page under the crafting subsection or make a new page for each somthing like spinning yarn and weaving cloth. Tanetris (talk) 09:14, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly that's a very good question, and one reason why I've never gotten around to doing so myself. I'm somewhat inclined to treat it like Cheesemaking, which has an intermediate step of making milk. So in this case, any sidetrade activity which produces something, even if that something isn't directly sold but is just used to make something else, would have its own page. If you agree, I'd suggest pages for Spinning and Weaving, then add a link to the appropriate one to each item. :Additionally, I took the liberty of making a new section on this page for your comment, as well as signing your name for you. Both actions help make it easier to keep up with conversations. You can do the former by selecting the "leave messsage" tab at the top of the talk page, and the latter by adding 4 "~" marks at the end of your post. Thanks again for helping! Russ3Z (talk) 13:26, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the update on Jimmy - that's hilarious.EolZimroel (talk) 18:16, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Twitter Feed Our talk on the Blodfest zone name reminded me to ask you about the Twitter feed. Are you saving these somewhere? If so is it automated or do you have to do it manually? I ask because I had an idea for a zMud script that would take the Twitter feed and echo it on the client screen similar to a global. This way you wouldn't have to keep checking it while playing. Problem I ran into is my inexperience... I know I can get zMud to read from a text file, so that would be easiest to do, and I know zMud can open urls and probably pull it from a web page... I just don't know how. Do you have any ideas on how to accomplish something like this? Medakan (talk) 20:58, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've saved all the feeds so far, manually (copy/paste everything on twitter, run through a spreadsheet, etc). They do purge after a time. I wouldn't have any idea how to make zmud do anything with it, sadly, but there are always zuggsoft's forums. Russ3Z (talk) 03:53, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :: rgr that. I didn't get too much constructive help when I posted there about this couple months ago... going to start studying Regex and see what I can figure out. Any chance of adding the feed/widget to a page on the wotmudarchives site? Maybe under the library tab... that way I have a page I can try and pull the data off without too much extra stuff cluttering it up. Less stuff to sift through for the pattern matching might make it easier to figure out. Medakan (talk) 06:32, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Hmm, I'll see what I can figure out. Now sure how to add it, but that shouldn't be too hard. Hopefully will have something done in a few days for you. Russ3Z (talk) 13:02, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Magita's Sword Load - Probalby a bug, will report. EolZimroel (talk) 23:25, October 10, 2016 (UTC)EolZimroel Spider Load: Hey, sorry - that was Tarendrelle. EolZimroel (talk) 17:03, December 3, 2016 (UTC)EolZimroel Zone maps Saw the outdated map for Amador and it made we wonder how to add a map file like you did. What file format and any other tips? I have been trying to get my map into zones for years now and could try to put some up. The process would probably help me with naming conventions for my own map :) Medakan (talk) 23:42, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :I've just uploaded a file I made. If you look on the left side under "toolbox" you'll see "Upload photo", leading to a pretty simple process. I have in mind a few types of files and naming conventions: :*Zone maps - all the rooms (up to 100) in a given zone's boundaries, with rooms appropriately color-coded and a legend if need be (especially for towns). The file name would include the zone's number and official name, where known, eg. "Zone 103 - Lugard". Each Zone page would have its own map, ideally semi-thumbnailed in the infobox (I'll work on that). :*City maps - many cities comprise multiple zones (Caemlyn composed of Zone 010 - Inner Caemlyn and Zone 011 - Outer Caemlyn, for instance), these maps could have multiple zones included. Eg. "City - Caemlyn" (maybe, haven't decided how to name these but not a big deal) :*Region maps - potentially show the map of an entire region which might include a dozen or more zones, so this would be a very large file. Eg. "Region - Andor" :*File format - probably a .png or such is best for this. Maps are mostly big blocks of solid colors that lend themselves well to lossless compression. A jpeg file loses too much fidelity in these to make it worthwhile. :This isn't set in stone, but it is something I'd like to see. My old map had most of the world divided into zones, but it's very old and I need to remap everything, a very daunting task that I haven't had the time for previously. Russ3Z (talk) 01:32, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Posted two maps as a test run, zMUD makes me save them as a pdf and then have to use Gimp to add the blue background color and export as a png. Not as easy as I would like it, but with enough practice... any size, format, or color feedback let me know. Maybe a screenshot and edit that might be better hrmmm... Medakan (talk) 06:42, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :::I've just taken screenshots, pasted into paint, and cropped as needed, but whatever works. I didn't even know zMUD had a native export function like that....learn something new every day. :::As for size, I don't think we'll be able to do any standard size, since some zones are compact squares (cairhien) while others are more or less long lines (Tear Road, for instance). For format, again a .png is probably best. Try the method I outlined and see if you like it better or if it comes out better for you, but either way should work. :::For color coding, I'm not sure if there is a standard out there that everyone agrees on, but as long as a key is provided it should not matter too much. Plus, since this is just blocks of color, if we ever do decide on a standard, it is easy enough to go back and edit the maps to conform to that later. :::If I have time tonight I'll post up a few more of mine and we can compare and try to get an idea of what we like. Thanks! Russ3Z (talk) 13:16, December 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, screen shot FTW! Much easier and can control the zoom of the map. Will redo both of the versions I uploaded. Medakan (talk) 19:07, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Nice work on the new maps. We can keep tweaking as needed until we find the best format (if we ever do, if not they're still good). My only concern so far is the image size. Do we need them to be so large? I don't know. Compare your uploads to my sample of Lugard. Part of this is simply a matter of map zoom preference on our clients, I'm sure, but I'm also trying to think of how we want to present these on the pages. :::::My initial thought had been to modify the zone infobox to allow a thumbnail (or larger, maybe 300px wide or so) of the image inside of it. If that is done, then regardless of the size a reader will probably want to click and expand it to see it well, given artifacts induced by the shrinkage. This may not really be a bad thing, though, since many wiki pages in general have infobox images. :::::On the other hand, your current method of just having the file on the page is another potential thought. I've added my (temporary and old) map of Lugard to the Lugard (zone) page, with some formatting to make it not indent like yours have. I'm not certain this will work for all pages, however, since some zones may be much wider (assuming the same scaling I used for that), and/or there may be information in the zone page that extends further to the right. :::::Let me know your thoughts, and thank you for the work on this. Adding maps is something I've meant to do for quite some time now, but have simply never found the time to do. Russ3Z (talk) 14:04, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I like the map in the infobox! nice! Medakan (talk) 20:59, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, check the zone infobox template talk page for an explanation, and let me know if you have any thoughts. Russ3Z (talk) 21:01, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Next zones I need help with are the Aiel Waste, if can figure what zones Kiraf, Rene Aiel, and Fade are located in I can then change my zone names on my map and upload them. :) Medakan (talk) 20:15, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I don't know the boundaries of all of those yet, but I can probably at least take some Locates near rene and kiraf, not as familiar with fade. If you want to make boundary maps, I can use those to find good Locate spots, find the numbers, and match official names to them. We can then decide if we need to make new names after. Russ3Z (talk) 21:16, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Uploaded boundary maps for you to look at, pretty sure they are accurate to zone lines. Medakan (talk) 21:47, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I didn't upload Cold Rocks Hold because that one should match zone name :) Medakan (talk) 21:49, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Saw that you added zone numbers for the Aiel Waste zones, any chance remember which ones matched with the smobs in the zones? The zone south of CRH is only one without any real land marks, zone south of that has Kiraf, west of that is Fade patty zone, then continuing clockwise is Imre Stand and then back around to Renegade Aiel zone. Medakan (talk) 17:40, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::I've been meaning to get to this for a bit but was distracted by some things, including being sick enough to not trust myself out in the waste. I've added numbers for some other, safer areas in the meantime, some of which we may want to discuss renaming, but that can wait until we have maps, I think. ::::::::::::Meanwhile, I'll try to hike out to those Waste zones tonight or this weekend and see what's what. Then I can add the numbers, and we can decide if we might want some better names for them. Oh, also, I'm surprised you didn't upload an Imre Stand map, since it seems to be in between the spine and the rest of the waste zones you uploaded. Were there any problems with that one? Thanks for reminding me of this! Russ3Z (talk) 01:36, December 31, 2016 (UTC) I have not uploaded that one yet is because without the names for zone connections the zone links on map won't match the zone connection names we are assigning on the pages. Think I have 80%+ of the mud map broken down into zones but all with my own zone names. I could upload that and CRH if want to look at them like the other Aiel Waste ones, but I was waiting to get zone numbers and figure out zone names before I took screen shots and used MS Paint on them. Medakan (talk) 02:20, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :OK I think I should have all of the Aiel Waste zones done, now. Let me know if anything is missing: :#067 - Imre Stand :#122 - The Endless Waste (Kiraf zone, keep current?) :#123 - In the Aiel Waste (Rene Aiel zone, keep current or change, if so to what?) :#124 - Cold Rocks Hold :#125 - The Aiel Waste (south of Cold Rocks Hold, need to change) :#126 - Waste Bordering the Spine (Fade zone, keep current or change, if so to what?) :Obviously "Imre Stand" and "Cold Rocks Hold" are great names, easy to keep. Even Kiraf's zone ("The Endless Waste") has a fairly descriptive name, if somewhat generic, but I'm open to a change. The "Waste Bordering the Spine" has a very descriptive name, but a rather odd one since to my knowledge it doesn't actually link to a spine zone. Is that correct? Zone 125 badly needs a name change from "The Aiel Waste". How about "South of Cold Rocks Hold"? Zone 123 could use a rename as well from "In the Aiel Waste", though I'd prefer if we can come up with names that don't just reference a smob or something. :Let me know your thoughts and if you have any questions. Russ3Z (talk) 03:23, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::I say we keep all the names except for what you suggest and use South of Cold Rocks Hold. I couldn't find anything in room descriptions or geography to better describe them other than smobs. And since smobs could theoretically change I agree it is probably a bad idea to name them after a smob. Only other idea would be The Waste Southeast of Imre Stand or something, but might as well keep official names if it isn't a huge improvement. Medakan (talk) 07:01, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Got the Aiel Waste all setup, now just need numbers and names for the 5 zones south of Jangai Pass in the Spine down to Haddon Mirk *wink* Crackedslab zone (think you said this was zone 118), predators zone, Replicating Maiden zone, Ant queen zone, and Tall thief zone (going from north to south)... ok, 6 zones if you also count Stedding Shangtai. I will upload boundary maps. :P Medakan (talk) 08:54, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Contribute Silly question... maybe... how do I start a new page? Medakan (talk) 07:32, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Not silly. Wikis are often not the most intuitive things. If a link to a page exists (it will be red letters) just click on it. Otherwise, just enter the name of your article in the search box, hit enter or click "Go" or "Search", and if it does not exist, a search page will open and you'll see "Create the page "MyPage" on this wiki!". Just click that red link, and you'll have a new blank page to work with. Russ3Z (talk) 14:40, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Main mob pages Hey Russ, I noticed that all the links on the mobs categories page like "trolloc" and "dreadlord" are links not to the mob category but to the master page for dreadlord and trollocs. Seems like the links should be directly to the trolloc list of mobs. Ibzon :I'm not quite sure what you're saying. If you mean on a page such as a goat-faced trolloc there is a link to "trolloc" both in the lead and in the infobox that lead to the trolloc main page, that is just an intention part of the way Wikis work. Category links just always come at the bottom, and those pages should and do have them. :You are right, however, in that the "trolloc" page for instance should ideally have a list of trolloc mobs on it. I can add that manually fairly soon, and eventually do it automatically. I simply have not yet due to some long-term changes I wanted to put in to the mob infobox template. :Edit - in the middle of writing this, I decided to go ahead and make a simple auto-generated table on the Trolloc page. I'll expand it later to show any relevant special info (such as whether a mob is a skill trainer, for instance, or a pet, etc. For now, at least, it gives a full list of the trolloc mobs with pages. Please let me know if this is what you had in mind. Russ3Z (talk) 01:32, December 31, 2016 (UTC) ::From the main wiki page, if you click "mobs" and then go down to "mobs by type" and click on trolloc, you go here: ::http://wotmud.wikia.com/wiki/Trolloc ::I think instead it should go here: ::http://wotmud.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Trollocs :::Ahh I see. Again it's usually against convention to link directly to a category page if an article can do the job, for a variety of reasons (it can potentially mess up some queries down the road, for instance). Especially since the Trolloc page now has a full list of mobs, and even has more info than the category page, what advantage would you see in having a link to the category page instead, though? Russ3Z (talk) 01:48, December 31, 2016 (UTC) A-Z order I try to keep this up whenever I remember *imp* whether it be keywords or whatever, just wondering though is it possible to write that function into the templates? That way it would automatically do it and you wouldn't have to go back over and fix my forgetfulness? *grin* Medakan (talk) 17:38, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :First off, it's not a big deal. I don't mind doing this sort of thing, and I make the same mistakes myself often enough. As for automation, that would probably require some sort of input form which then does some things behind the scenes. I've toyed with that sort of idea for mob loads (right now it is a great deal of work to manually update each one). I'm not yet sure what capabilities the wiki has for handling that. Support for an html input form, as well as javasript or something similar to handle it, would most likely be required. The error handling would need to be pretty robust as well, but that's just a matter of programming. :Long story short, this sort of thing is more likely a long-term goal than a short-term...but I'll keep it in mind. Russ3Z (talk) 18:33, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Orma Hey, the load I posted for Orma I believe represents her day-to-day variety. She did have a 1 time load for the quest which I didn't bother posting. Thanks for the help. Is there a "template" that just immediately contains everything you want for a new mob/smob or do you splice together a bunch of templates? Thanks again!EolZimroel (talk) 00:07, May 31, 2017 (UTC)EolZimroel :There is not one single template, as such. As you say, there is an infobox, some templates, and various sections. The simplest thing to do, in general, is just to copy and paste from an existing article. :At some point I would like to automate things a bit more, if I can find the time. Meanwhile please let me know if you have any questions or if you have any ideas for things as you go along. Russ3Z (talk) 12:15, May 31, 2017 (UTC) In Regards to Items that Contagion My experience is that there are 2 different variations for items that contagion. An inky cloak will contagion you upon being acquired ie. looted or picked up. It will continue to contagion you at some sort of triggering event - people have argued what the events are that generate new "hits" where it deals damage. People who loot an inky in active combat or enter numerous commands after entering tend to eat a lot of damage (and they often die). I'm not 100% but I suspect that each command potentially generates a new damaging hit. My experience is that looting a fade shirt will not generate contagion, but entering a round of combat with the shirt in inventory will generate contagion. I suspect this is intended to prevent people from wearing these who aren't fades though I personally have not tried. See my log below: Your icy spikes shred *Mikhan*'s guts, causing his insides to flow outside. *Mikhan* is dead! R.I.P. Your blood freezes as you hear *Mikhan*'s death cry. Weir gives a soldier an order. * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > Weir gives a soldier an order. * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > 0 Weir tries to strike *Nexen*, but he deflects the blow. A Shienaran guard bellows 'Trolloc found! Nexen was found at Malkier Gate.' * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > dark The fighting is too thick and heavy for you to enter the fray! * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > v t 0 Weir gets a black pair of silver-tooled boots from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a pair of earthen colored breeches from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a small purse from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a raven-clasped belt of tightly woven steel from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a heron marked blade with a jeweled hilt from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a silver Kandori wristcuff from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a silver Kandori wristcuff from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a pair of dark gloves from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a set of cloth sleeves from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a heron engraved scabbard from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a heron engraved scabbard from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a surcoat with exquisite embroidery from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a black suede shirt from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a gold and silver silk bandana from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a silver medallion from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a camouflaged hood from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a gold ring from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a gold ring from the corpse of Mikhan. Weir gets a chocolate chip cookie from the corpse of Mikhan. * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > *Nexen* leaves east. 'ice spikes' h.dark Nobody here by that name. * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > all corpse The corpse of Mikhan seems to be empty. * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > dark They aren't here. * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > 0 v dark They aren't here. * R HP:Hurt SP:Fading MV:Strong > *Rig* has arrived from the west, riding a shadow stallion. 'ice spikes' h.dark You begin to weave the appropriate flows... Weir tries to strike *Rig*, but he parries successfully. sc Beads of cold sweat emerge from Weir's face! EolZimroel (talk) 02:31, April 9, 2018 (UTC)EolZimroel Big Map The Big Map on the Region page seems to be having issues. I'm not sure how to fix it, because the edit page seems fine but there's no way to click it on the actual page. :S :It's a file size issue. Around April Wikia made a change such that the max image size is ~12.5 million pixels, which this overshoots by a substantial margin. I'm tempted to just remove the image from the page, since it's a very old map that does not incorporate the many zone changes we've experienced over the last couple of years. :For now I'll just remove it from the page. We can always do some re-sizing of the image and upload a new version if desired, but for now it's not All that useful anyway. Russ3Z (talk) 12:43, May 3, 2018 (UTC)